Generally electronic data exchange and cryptography over communication networks require the implementation of a client-server infrastructure and/or introduce new messaging protocols. In this regard, existing systems for electronic data exchange and cryptography require the presence of a third party “trusted entity” between two communicating clients. The third party “trusted entity” is typically implemented as a network messaging server. In some cases, management of keys for decrypting and encrypting exchanged data is difficult to implement. As such, existing systems for electronic data exchange and cryptography are complex and/or may be unsuitable for the exchange of confidential and/or proprietary information for which improved control, preferably absolute control, of distribution is desired. It is with respect to this general environment that aspects of the present disclosure have been contemplated.